In general, carelessly leaving a long-size object such as a wire harness, an electric wire, or a cable unattended is not preferable. Thus, a device is known in which a tying band wound around a long-size object is held at opposite ends of the band by a holding member that is fixed via a bolt to a mounting member such as a floor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). However, since a nut is soldered to the mounting member and the holding member is fixed to the nut via a bolt, the device is disadvantageous in that not only is an operation of soldering the nut needed, but when the mounting member is a floor, the nut and the bolt also project from a floor surface, obstructing walking and the like.
Thus, a long-size object fixture is known in which a restraining portion is allowed to penetrate a through-slot drilled in a plate material, from a front surface of the plate material, and in which a leg piece projecting from the tying portion in V form is locked on a back surface of the plate material to retain the restraining portion, and in which a tying band projecting from a flange portion integrated with the restraining portion wound around a long-size object is supported by being sandwiched between elastic pieces projecting from the flange portion and fitted into the through-slot while being elastically deformed, thus allowing elimination of the need for a nut and a bolt (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H2-146289
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent No. 5008982
However, in the long-size object fixture in Patent Literature 2 described above, the position on the back surface of the plate material where the leg piece is locked is fixed. Thus, the long-size object fixture can conform to only a plate material with a predetermined thickness. If the thickness of the plate material is varied, another type of fixture is needed, which has a leg piece corresponding to the varied thickness. This not only leads to an increased number of components but also needs the selection, for each plate material, of a long-size object fixture corresponding to the thickness of the plate material. Thus, the long-size object fixture exhibits poor workability. These are problems to be solved by the present invention.